


Smitten

by vi_britannia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Geass (Code Geass), M/M, Milly being Milly, its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_britannia/pseuds/vi_britannia
Summary: Milly takes matters into her own hands when she finds out Lelouch is smitten with the stranger in the coffee shop.





	Smitten

 

* * *

 

“i’m cutting corners to find out

what your name might be

digging through the trash to get

your grande cup of coffee”

 

maple; hayley kiyoko

* * *

 

 

Situated right in the heart of the city, the _Black Knight café_ was privy to many regulars from all walks of life. It was one of Tokyo’s pride and joy in the coffee scene, and it was highly regarded by both locals and tourists alike. 

The familiar chime of the door rang in the busy coffee shop.

It was _him_.

Lelouch checked his watch, noting that the stranger had arrived at the same time as the last time he had seen him.

The newly arrived brunet had taken a spot in line before the cash register, flicking his emerald green eyes on the display of pastries. Lelouch had deduced from the first time he’s seen him that the stranger was well acquainted with the blond barista, best identified by his braid swishing side to side as he expertly made coffee and prepared delectable café meals. They always seemed to share a look of familiarity and a conversation, before the stranger would head off for the day, never to be seen until next Friday.

Normally, the black-haired Britannian would avoid places as crowded as the Black Knight café. He would rather be curled up with a good book at home with a cup of tea. But there was something about the attractive stranger that ignited the curiosity from within him. Something that _dared_ Lelouch to come back to the popular coffee shop and find out who he was.

However, in the end, there was no way Lelouch was going to just walk up to him and spark a random conversation. _No_ , he’d rather not embarrass himself and be haunted by a reminder of his social inadequacies. 

“Earth to Lelouch?” The blue-eyed Britannian sitting across him flailed her hands in front of his face. 

Violet eyes scowled and waved her off. “Totally unnecessary, Milly.” 

She was drawing attention to herself, catching the gaze of some of the other patrons nearby. Lelouch hoped the stranger hadn’t noticed his co-worker’s antics.

“I bet you weren’t even listening to what I just said,” she challenged, folding her arms over her chest. “What are you even looking at?” 

The blonde Britannian turned to the direction Lelouch was facing – to the register line. The stranger had started ordering, and the barista behind the counter, who he had come to know as _Gino_ , was jotting his name on a brown coffee cup.

“Don’t!” Lelouch warned, reaching his arm out to pull Milly back to face him. “Milly!” He whisper-shouted, violet eyes widening in panic.

When she finally turned, there was an evil smirk in place. “ _Lelouch Lamperouge_ , I never thought I’d see the day.” Milly set aside her empty plate and coffee cup. She propped her face with her hand, leaning on the table. “You _like_ him.”

Lelouch felt the warmth rise to his cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said calmly. Taking his now cold flat white coffee and sipping the bitter liquid until it was there wasn’t a drop left.

Milly cocked an eyebrow as she leaned back in her seat. “It’s the brunet waiting for his coffee, isn’t it? You have good taste.”

Violet eyes narrowed. “Can you just be _quiet?_ You’re talking so loudly. He’ll hear you.” His gaze flicked back to the stranger briefly, sighing in relief when he wasn’t looking in the direction of the arguing pair in the corner of the establishment. “What are you doing?” he asked when Milly stood abruptly. When she made no effort to respond, he demanded, “Where are you going? _Milly_?!” He held her wrist and pulled her back to their table. 

The female Britannian rolled her eyes. “You need to go ask him out. You and I both know _you_ aren’t going to do it. I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands!” She announced proudly. 

“ _Milly.”_

The bell chimed once more, and they realised the stranger had already left the coffee shop. In his spot was a key card, a black rectangular shape contrasting starkly against the café’s white tiles. She shared a quick conversation with Gino the barista, which was inaudible to Lelouch given his distance. He had assumed she was letting him know what she was doing. “Come on,” Milly urged. “We need to follow him to return this to him.”

“ _No,_ we really don’t! He’ll realise that he forgot this and just come back here.” He cursed that the firm they worked at had shut at lunchtime on Fridays. Lelouch couldn’t use getting back to work as an excuse.

But Milly had already gone before he could come up with another one. She made her way to exit the stuffy coffee shop and outside, meeting the cool winter air. She shivered as she slipped into her black coat, all while glancing on both sides to find where the stranger had gone.

Lelouch followed her as she crossed the street and ran to catch up with her, huffing at the physical exertion. The Britannians spotted the brunet just a few blocks away, coffee in hand.

As they turned the fourth corner with Milly in pursuit of the stranger and with Lelouch still trying to convince Milly to turn around, the brunet had popped his coffee cup in the trash can as he walked past it.

Milly squealed like it was Christmas and ran towards the trash can, picking up the empty coffee cup at the top of the pile. As determined as Lelouch was to stop Milly from actually talking to the stranger, he did want to know at least one thing. _His name_.

She raised the coffee cup and turned it around until she found the handwritten scribble. “Suzaku.”

“Suzaku,” Lelouch repeated, the name rolling smoothly off his tongue. He pictured the stranger in his head and thought that his name suited him well.

“I think he went inside that building!” 

Milly held Lelouch’s hand tightly and pulled him along with her, entering the automatic glass doors. She spotted wisps of brown hair as the last elevator closed and it rose to the 5th floor. 

Before they could step further into the foyer, the lady from behind the desk had cleared her throat. “Excuse me, only authorised visitors of residents can go beyond this point. Can I have your names so I can check the register please?” 

She had a brief glance at the planner laid out in front of the lady and one of the appointments caught her eye. “We’re the property managers inspecting unit 432.”

 _Oh, god, they were resorting to trespassing_. He could see it now. The court case and inevitable time behind bars.

Watchful brown eyes regarded Milly carefully. “You’re a bit early.” 

Milly laughed awkwardly. “You know what they say, the early bird catches the worm.”

The receptionist’s gaze turned to Lelouch, eyeing him up and down, then to Milly. With their corporate clothing, they would have more or less looked the part.

“Is there a problem?” Milly asked, confidence clear in her voice, and a sense of authority.

“No ma’am. I apologise. Please proceed.”

Milly pressed the up button to call the elevator opposite the receptionist’s line of sight and they stood there in silence. When they stepped in, Lelouch immediately asked, “What was that _for_? We literally could have told her that we were returning Suzaku’s key card.”

Blue eyes stared at him incredulously. “Suzaku won’t be able to access the intercom _inside_ his apartment if we have this.” She raised the card. “Chances were, she wasn’t going to let us in!”

Lelouch rolled his eyes, reminding himself that Milly has always been the more dramatic one. They reached the 5th floor and as soon as the door opened, security guards faced them.

 _This is it. It’s the end,_ Lelouch thought hopelessly.

“The _actual_ property managers have just arrived. You two are going to have to come with us.”

Milly held Lelouch’s hand out of nowhere. Lelouch had thought it was pointless and random until he felt the cold rectangular object against his palm. Violet eyes gave Milly a once-over, realising what she wanted him to do. He sighed, thinking he would want his key card back if he had dropped it elsewhere.

At this rate, the guards wouldn’t listen to them and they’ll end up kicked out of the premises. They would probably threaten to call the police on them if they were still hanging around waiting for Suzaku to show up. By now, Suzaku would have also rung the café and confirmed the key card wasn’t there.

Poor Suzaku wouldn’t know where his key card was and would remain locked out of his own apartment for god knows how long. 

Lelouch had made up his mind, and he made it carefully. The guards had approached Milly first, and Lelouch took this chance to make a run for it. He took a chance and turned right, running down the hallways until he found himself in a labyrinth of apartments.

He turned the corner sharply and was met by a wall of muscle. Lelouch shook his head in a haze and looked up, finding himself face to face with none other than Suzaku himself.  

The violet-eyed Britannian pulled out the card from his pocket. “Hi, this is your key card, we think. You dropped it at the café. So my friend and I, we tried to follow you to return them.”

Suzaku stared at the other male, perplexed, then a look of realisation replaced his expression. “ _Gino.”_

Lelouch tilted his head. “That’s the barista at the café. What’s wrong?”

The Japanese male nodded. “I think he took it out of my wallet when I left it on the counter.” He slipped his wallet out of his back pocket and checked the card sleeves. One of them was empty. The theory was confirmed.

“Why would he do that?” His brows furrowed in confusion.

Emerald green eyes stared into violet. “ _Because_ , he knows I’m attracted to you and he’s been trying to get me to do something for _ages_.”

“You-” Violet eyes widened. His heartbeat quickened, and he could feel the warmth rise back to his cheeks.

Suzaku sighed as he unlocked the door to his apartment and propped his arm to keep it wide open. “Forget about it. Would you like to come in for a coffee? It’s the least I can do for your troubles.”

Lelouch smiled. “I’ve got a friend that might need saving from your building security. I suppose she should be the one you’re thanking. Milly was adamant on getting the card back to you.” He cleared his throat, picturing Milly’s expectant stare and inevitable lecture about missing the opportunity. “Well, adamant on getting _me_ to return it to you. I like you too.”  He briefly remembered the conversation between Gino and Milly. The _evil schemers_. They must have planned this whole thing out.

Green eyes shone with realisation. He threw his head back, laughing. “I can’t believe it.” Suzaku smiled warmly afterward, extending a hand. “My name is Suzaku Kururugi." 

The other male took it and shook his hand firmly. It was as soft and warm as he had imagined it would be. “Lelouch Lamperouge.”

“I’d like to get to know you some more, Lelouch, if you don’t mind?” He smirked. 

Violet eyes twinkled. “It’s a date.”  

 


End file.
